Shatter
by leseras
Summary: Put on hold for remake.
1. Chapter One, A New Power

**This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic. Naruto gains Kyoka Suigetsu. What will he do with it?**

_**Shatter**_

_**Chapter One, A New Power.**_

Alone…lost and forgotten. Bleeding to death on a bridge and yet nobody cares. Had he lived a full life? Even though he received glares, he was ill-treated and abandoned, maybe he managed to find that speck of happiness and light in that abysmal darkness. This darkness just happens to the Kyuubi. However, the light was just as strong. Though he didn't realize up till now, there were some who cared. Memories of the past and of his friends flashed before his eyes. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino, maybe he would miss them. Then a very warm settling memory appeared, Hinata. At death's door, in his final moments, he started to think maybe she liked him, and maybe he felt the same way too. No matter, at least someone wanted him. He could die happy.

He thought in his heart, "_Good bye everyone. I'm sorry, Hinata."_

Just then a voice called out, **"Do you wish to live, boy?"**

"_Who are you?"_

"**I am the spirit that was forged through yours. The embodiment of your feelings, your longing to be recognized. The ability to shatter the cruel reality that you were forced to live in. Your guidance, your power and most importantly, your friend. My name is Kyoka Suigetsu( Mirror Flower, Water Moon.)"**

"_Kyoka Suigetsu? Where have you been? What do you mean exactly? I don't understand! Can you save me?"_

"**So you can hear my name. If that's the case…Boy! Your second chance has arrived! Awaken! Take my blade and do what you will! Defend your honor and my pride. Show those who stand in the way our strength. Together we will carve our names into history. GO!"**

_**Wave Country, The Unfinished Bridge.**_

With that, the boy rose. Naruto stood in the midst of an ice mirror dome, clutching a long katana with a green hilt. His wounds from before were closed up. He wore a black kimono and a white haori over it. Unlike his Kyuubi's chakra rage from before, he appeared calm and still. Time seemed to freeze around him, almost as if the dead had risen, oh and he did just that. The boy who wore the mask and resided in the mirror look startled. He thought to himself, _"After subduing him and that potent chakra, he still rises? What the fuck? No matter, I shall strike him down once more."_

Naruto grunted and proclaimed, "Oi, Sasuke-_sama_, if your Uchiha pride has died out and you can't deal with the enemy, than the dead-last is going to battle and leaving behind."

Tired of waiting, Haku rained senbon needles upon Naruto, hoping to take him out quickly. Just as the attack was attack was about to connect, he disappeared from sight. At least that's what masked boy thought. Rather, he moved at supersonic speed that would make Gai proud. Half a second later, Naruto appeared outside the collection of ice mirrors, his back turned to the enemy.

Baffled, Haku thought to himself, _"What just happened? He was there a moment ago and…" _At that very moment, every single mirror shattered. Haku stumbled towards Naruto, hoping to finish off the enemy while disregarding the multiple cuts on his body.

Naruto spoke over his shoulder and said, "I have no wish to kill you, stand down and I may yet spare your life."

Haku muttered out under his breath, "Zabuza-sama, I have failed you. I am a broken tool and a lost cause. Let me fulfill my purpose, even at the last moments of my life." He charged forward at Naruto. Though he lacked the intent to kill, he had the intention to die.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his opponent. He shed a tear before calling out to the heavens, **"Way of destruction, White lightning." **From his finger, a streaking light leaped across the air and pierced through Haku's heart. The boy collapsed on the ground, having seen his final moments in life. The Jinchuukri kneeled down beside him and said, "You were a valiant warrior, find peace in your next life." Just then, Kakashi impaled Zabuza in the chest. Blood dribbled down the side of his mouth. He had fought his last battle. As he fell down to the ground, he spotted Haku's motionless body and thought to himself, _"I'm sorry I made you think you were a tool. Somehow, I look at you like a son. At least, now I can join you in the afterlife. You have bested me Copy Ninja. But I thank you for bringing me my salvation." _And with that he blacked out. Kakashi, who suffered from chakra exhaustion also collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly, a midget wearing an expensive looking suit arrived with a large gang of thugs. Sasuke managed to muster the energy to open his eyes and was terrified by what he saw. Men armed to the teeth, and worst of all there were numerous of them. Kakashi was lying prone on the ground. Sakura was no use. He himself was void of energy to move. When he thought all hope was lost, a blurry orange appeared in front of him. _"Dobe! What the hell is he doing!" _ From his diminished hearing, he could make out what Naruto shouted, **"Way of Destruction, Orchid Sky!" **A burst of air spiraled outwards like a vertical tornado towards Gato and his gang. It was so intense that Sasuke felt the back lash from the attack. When the tornado connected, all he could see were bodies that were scattered everywhere. He felt anger and jealousy in his heart, _"Where the hell did the dobe get this power? I must get it from him! I…" _Darkness clouded his mind and soon he lost consciousness.

At that point of time, the army that Inari gathered arrived at the bridged and saw the massive slaughter. Men were battered, bloodied or floating on the water's surface. On one of the houses was Gato's corpse. It took a moment to sink in, but when the villagers realized what had conspired, the cheered as they finally obtained their freedom. Standing in the midst of the carnage, the boy who wore a black kimono and white haori, who would soon come to be known as_** Shatter, **_was the hero who saved them and liberated them from the thumb of the ruthless business man. They quickly gathered around him and praised the boy, thanking their hero.

_**Wave Country, Tazuna's House.**_

The whole group of them was chucking bowls of food down their throats, trying to replenish the energy that they expanded from before. All except Sakura and Sasuke who were staring at Naruto Uzumaki, who still donned the attire from before.

Sakura, who was trying to quell her curiosity, asked him, "Oi! Naruto! Why are you wearing those strange clothes! You suddenly got them on the bridge as if out of nowhere! Besides, what's with that strange sword? Since when did you get it? And how were you able to perform those high level jutsus without hand signs?"

Sasuke, who grunted, also asked, "Dobe, give me that power."

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"You can't have it."

"I demand you hand it over!"

"No thanks."

"How dare you deny the last Uchiha!"

Sasuke rushed forward at Naruto. He leaped at him and performed a kick, aiming at his face. Naruto held out his hand and muttered, **"Way of Binding, Repulse." **A spherical blue ball appeared at his wrist, and Sasuke rammed his leg into it. As he connected, the ball dissipated but not before propelling him through the wall.

Kakashi's eye widened and he thought, _"The rasengan? But it didn't appear in his hand neither did Sasuke twirl when he flew. Nothing makes sense these days." _

Naruto walked towards Sasuke's crumpled body on the ground. He let out an extreme amount of reisatu , causing everyone in the house to fall on their knees. The emo-boy froze up and couldn't move because of the pressure. Naruto unsheathed his sword and held the sharp end at Sasuke's neck.

"Don't get cocky Uchiha, lest I make sure that Sakura can't get pleasure from you in future. Try that again and I will cut your balls out in front of your fan-girls and slowly stab you to death. Don't even bother approaching the council. I might consider killing them and their supporters if you do."

Having said his piece, Naruto suppressed his reisatu and sat down on his chair, continuing to shove food into his stomach. Scaredy cat just sat there, unable to move. Every strand of hair on his skin stood up, having experienced fear for the second time in his life. _"What was that, I felt so…powerless. I couldn't do anything to the dobe. I just froze up. WHERE DID HE GET THAT POWER. I MUST HAVE IT."_

_**Konoha, Team Seven Training Ground.**_

A pink haired girl, a duck-ass hair boy and a blonde were waiting…for the past couple of hours for their teacher to arrive. When Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, Sakura stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "You're late!"

Kakashi gave his trademark wide eye smile and said, "Now listen I have an actual reason this time."

"LIAR!"

"Oh so I guess you don't want these then." He held out three forms for the Chunnin exams. Naruto took his and disappeared. Startled by this, the Copy Ninja thought to himself, _"Where did he learn that? I need to speak to the council about making him teach Sasuke."_

_**Konoha, Council Room.**_

Naruto stood in the middle of tables that encircled around him. At each of the tables were the council members, one half with the civilian council and one half with the clan heads.

"Naruto Uzumaki, recently you seem to have acquired new powers. We demand you teach Sasuke Uchiha all that you know."

"No."

"What do you mean no? He is the last Uchiha and has the right to know!"

"No."

"You dare defy the-"

"No. I will not teach him."

"You will teach him and we command you to. There is no alternative in this matter and you cannot refuse!"

Naruto contemplated to himself for a moment before letting out a massive reisatu, causing most of the council members to cower before him, including the fool who dared demand something so ridiculous. In a flash, he disappeared and appeared in front of the council member holding his sword at his neck.

"H-how d-d-dare you do this to m-me. I-I will g-get you for this."

"Do you have a wife."

"So what?"

"She's going to become a widow if you don't shut up."

Naruto sheathed his blade and re-appeared in the center of the room. He spoke in an authoritative voice, "If any of you dares to steal my powers and skills from me, you will meet the tip of my blade. Do not mess with Naruto Uzumaki. I will take my leave if that is all."

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**Shatter. **_**Cya.**


	2. Chapter Two, FML

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the next chapter in the exciting series of **_**Shatter**_**. But first I will answer the kind reviewers!**

**RANMACAT: Thanks for the encouragement. :D**

**KafeiDetour: Yes but not too soon. I need to show Naruto's full power first.**

**The Infamous Man: Yes and no. He gets some of his personality but in what way you have to figure out yourself. :P As for NaruxHina scenes, there will be hints of it but the main course will occur after the three year time skip.**

**Home dawg fo shizzle: Relax, I know what you mean and I'm not mad. They are all very valid points. And you're right, the first chapter has been basically one stereotype but for a reason that you have to discover. Sasuke and Kakashi will change. The council will still be major A-holes but Naruto will solve that later. Thanks for the review! I learnt some good points.**

_On with the chapter!_

_**Shatter**_

_**Chapter Two, FML. **_

Have you ever had a bad day? How would you describe a bad day? Maybe some examples would be spilling coffee on your pants, dropping your wallet and losing it or maybe getting told off by your boss. For our hero in this story, his idea of a bad day is defined in such a way. First, blood is flowing out of Sasuke's eye sockets. Second, Sakura is dead. Third, they are hiding in some damned tree. Fourth, the weird thing some snake guy did to Sasuke caused him to feel extremely weak. Fifth, some Sound bastards just arrived demanding to fight the Uchiha twerp.

Naruto is having a bad day indeed.

_Flashback._

_**Konoha,Forest of Death. A few hours ago.**_

The editor of Men in Tights monthly, Orochimaru, had just kissed Sasuke in his neck and retreated. After a few seconds, a curse mark appeared and flashed for a few seconds before receding back into his skin. Concerned for the health of his team mate, Naruto rushed forward and started healing him with Kido. However, a great pain erupted in Naruto when he came in contact with the avenger. He started rolling around in a fetal position, crying in pain. His mind started getting hazy and soon he blacked out.

_**Naruto's mind.**_

"_Boy! Can you hear me?"_

"_Uh yeah, what happened? My head hurts like hell. And who was that guy anyway?"_

"_That was Orochimaru, one of the three Sanin. Apparently he gave that Uchiha brat a curse mark but it failed and backfired. I don't know what It took but he might have lost something very important to him."_

"_Okay, that explains a lot, but why was I in such pain just moments ago?"_

"_You don't understand healing with Kido do you? By pushing in your reisatu into a person's body, you restore their soul and physical form. However, because you used pure spiritual energy, the demonic energy from the curse mark was purged and had to go somewhere. Yes, it ended up on your body. Fortunately, the energy from Kyuubi has destroyed the curse mark. Oh, and one more thing. When you sucked up the curse mark, whatever it took from the Uchiha boy has entered your body."_

"_What do you mean? I don't feel different."_

"_You might want to look into a mirror sometime. But for now, your team mate is in trouble, WAKE UP."_

_**Konoha, Forest of death.**_

Naruto stirred from his slumber and found himself sleeping against the wall in the tree. In front of him was Sasuke who was unconscious, but that wasn't the problem. He got the shock of his life when he saw blood streaming out of the prodigy's eyes. It was continuous and even though Naruto stayed calm, it still scared the crap out of him. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Bolting out of the hole in the tree, he saw something that unnerved him and pissed him off to no end. There were three Sound ninja surrounding a body of a pink haired girl who was…motionless. Then it struck him, they killed Sakura.

"Sakura? A-Are you dead? Sakura answer me! Don't die on me!"

"Who are you brat? Step aside and let us fight the Uchiha boy. It is the wish of our masters."

Naruto unsheathed his sword and pointed it at their leader and screamed, "YOU DID THIS? HOW DARE YOU HURT MY TEAM MATES. FALL INTO THE PITS OF HELL YOU BASTARD!" He took a moment to shed a tear and opened his eyes. However, the Sound ninja were all staring at him. Silence took hold of the atmosphere before the leader gasped at what he saw.

"How do you have the Mangekyo Sharingan? I thought Sasuke was the last Uchiha!"

"What are you talking about? I don't have th.." At this point, Naruto could see multiple images of the Sound ninja as if he could tell their movements in advance. Strangely, there was chakra leaking from certain points of their bodies at the same time. Naruto was shocked and thought to himself, _"This is the sharingan? I thought only the Byakugan could see Tenketsus."_

"_Boy, I think the curse mark mutated the Sharingan. Now you have a cross between the Byakugan and Sharingan. The reason your Sharingan further evolved into a Mangekyo is because Sakura just died in front of you. The mental stress got to your head and your power developed. The drawback seems to be that you will use Mangekyo permanently when you activate it. It also loses its abilitiy to cast any of the Sharingan related techniques in exchange for the ability to see Tenketsus. However you can still copy jutsus."_

"_Wow…First you now this dojutsu. I feel like a God." _An evil grin spread across his face. _"Wait, I AM GOD!"_

The jinchuukri sprang forward in a zig zag movement and ended up on his knees behind the Sound ninja. They turned around to attack him but slashes started to appear over their bodies and blood flew out. Their bodies went limp and collapsed on the ground as their souls fled from the earthly realm. Naruto felt pain in his body and blacked out from exhaustion, dropping onto the tree branch.

_**Sakura's Mind.**_

"_Is this the end? Am I dead? Have I failed to protect Sasuke and…Naruto? I failed!" Tears started dribbling down her cheek as she broke down in depression. "Sasuke doesn't care about me and Naruto probably won't anymore because of how I treated him in the past. My whole life has been worthless! I'm such a loser…NO! I REFUSE TO END THIS NOW!"_

"_Hahaha, well said little girly. Now that I've seen your resolve I can finally resurface into the world."_

"_Who..Who are you?"_

"_I am your soul and your power. The one who will bring you salvation and solve all your problems. I am Shinso!"_

"_Shinso? That's your name?"_

"_It appears that you can hear my name. Good. Now awaken and take my gift with you. Follow that blonde brat for his name will be carved into history just like yours!"_

_**Sasuke's mind.**_

"_No…what happened? Did I...lose my Sharingan? This can't be! CURSE YOU OROCHIMARU! How am I supposed to avenge my clan now? I'm powerless…"_

"_Shut your mouth boy. You know not what you speak. The Sharingan has been holding you back. Now that you lost it I can finally grant you my power. I am the calm in the storm. The silent killer. The blind assassin. Your anti-thesis. Boy, learn my ways and become one with your soul. My name is Suzumushi."_

"_Suzumushi?"_

"_Yes, find the peace within your soul. Feel your surroundings and draw out my power. Now go! Carve your name into history with that blonde brat!"_

_**Konoha, Forest of Death, Tower.**_

"Give it up forehead girl! Sasuke is mine!"

"Don't need to. After this match is over I'm going to have fun with Sasuke AND Naruto. They are both important to me Ino PIG."

"Really? Then why don't you attack me and prove it!"

"If that's what you wish…." Sakura unsheathed her sword and positioned it in front of her whilst uttering out the command, **"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" ** The blade extended forward quickly and was glowing. When is contacted with Ino's kunai, she was push back against the wall. The force eventually broke the kunai and pierced straight through her chest. Fortunately, no vital points were hit.

_**On the railings**_

"Kakashi, what's up with your student? How did she extend her sword like that? She almost killed Ino!"

"I'm not sure Asuma, but it appears that she still lacks control over it. However I'm still proud of her." Kakashi gave his trademark eye smiles.

The board began to flash for the next match. Eventually it settled on the pictures of Sasuke and Dosu, who was one of the Sound Ninja that attacked earlier. Stepping down like he could see, Sasuke landed on the battle arena.

"_I wonder how he is going to fight without his Sharingan, much less his vision. It's strange. Ever since they got those katana and those strange clothes, I don't hear him ranting about power anymore. Rather he seems calm. How does he even navigate without seeing? Oh well, good luck Sasuke." _Kakashi not wanting to see the downfall of his student engrossed himself in the porn book.

_**Battle arena**_

"Give it up Sasuke, without your eyes you are nothing! Surrender loser! You cannot hope to achieve power any longer. My lord has lost interest in you. Now you are trash."

"We will not know the outcome of the match till we fight. You are a danger to my team mates and I must teach you a lesson. Proctor, please begin."

"Sasuke versus Dosu, Begin!"

With a subtle grace, Sasuke drew his sword and faced it towards the opponent. Before Dosu could react, Sasuke spoke the command, **"Cry, Suzumushi." **A wave of sound erupted from the ring attached to the katana, causing Dosu to instantly lose consciousness. Sasuke sheathed his sword and floated back to the audience stands.

_**On the railings**_

Kakashi went wide eyed at this show of skills. In five seconds flat, Sasuke knocked out his opponent without even trying. Strangest part was the fact that he was blind. The Cyclopes couldn't comprehend the situation much like everyone else who watched the match.

"Kakashi, when did you teach Sasuke such a powerful Genjutsu? I have never even heard of it."

"I don't recall teaching him this." Kurenai gasped. Even the Copy Ninja who had a thousand techniques didn't know this one. Something was definitely afoot and she had to find out what.

_**Battle Arena, After Hyuuga Cousin's match.**_

As Hinata fell to the ground and the proctor called the match, Naruto sped to her position and caught her whilst Neji stilled tried to get a few cheap shots at the Hyuuga heiress. The whisker boy set up an incantation to stop Neji, **"Way of Binding, Six Rods of Prison Light." **Six rods appeared around Neji and pierced him, disallowing his movement.

**(A/N: If you didn't realize it yet, I'm a fan of Byakuya and Rukia that's why I like Kido spells so much.) **

"What is this jutsu! I can't break free and I can't see any chakra!"

"It matters not Neji. For hurting Hinata I will teach you a lesson in using the 64 palms against your family and friends."

"You cannot. Fate does not allow you to win."

Ignoring his statement, Naruto disappeared and went to the hospital with Hinata.

_**Battle Arena**_

"Alright Akamaru! We got the dobe! This will be easy!" Akamaru barked in response.

"Whatever, Proctor, just call the match."

"Oh are you scared? Trying to…"

"Naruto versus Kiba, Begin!"

Not allowing him to finish his sentence, Naruto sped forward and threw a punch at his face knocking him backwards. In response, Kiba used his beast mimicry technique and dashed at him, hoping to knock him down. However, when he almost reached his target, Naruto grabbed him by the neck and rammed him onto the floor. Holding out a finger and aiming it at his chest, he spoke the end of the match, **"Way of Destruction, White Lightning." **The spell pierced through his chest, tearing a hole in it. However it was not fatal, but the scary part was that Naruto could make it so that it didn't kill him. Kiba, who could not stand the pain, blacked out.

_**Moments later, after the match.**_

"Sasuke, during the one month training period before the finals, I will train you to use the Chidori because your opponent is Temari and you need to defend yourself against her."

**(A/N, I know Kakashi is still slightly biased but he can't change overnight.)**

"Kakashi, Sakura is fighting a way more powerful opponent, Gaara. Shouldn't you be teaching her instead? And Naruto is fighting against the Hyuuga prodigy. We all have tough opponents. More ever, I don't need you to train me. Naruto and Sakura have offered to train with me for the next month. See you at the finals."

With that, Sasuke left a teacher with his mouth agape, having been told off by his student. Quickly, he charged to his location and met up with his team mates.

"So, team 7, let me introduce myself. I am Urahara Kisuke and I will be training you for the next month."

**That was hard to write. If anyone asked me why I took his Sharingan it's because that's the thing that made him prideful and arrogant. It's not really the zanpaktou that made him chill for once. As they say, sometimes blind people see more clearly than others. Only one other person in this fanfic will get a zanpaktou. Anyone can guess who? Oh yeah, if my explanation above was not sufficient, let me lay it out for you. The curse mark is a parasite. Those who are infected by it have a one in ten chance of surviving. I made it so that Sasuke didn't adapt to it and the parasite took his Sharingan. When Naruto pulled out the parasite, it was killed by the Kyuubi but because it stole Sasuke's Sharingan, when it died, it released it causing him to obtain it. But the demonic energy from the parasite caused it to warp into a cross of Byakugan and Sharingan, but he can't use Amateresu, Susano etc. So Naruto DID NOT STEAL THE SHARINGAN.**


	3. Chapter Three, 64 Palms of Payback

**Ok new chappie. I'm updating so quickly cause it's the holidays and I'm bored like hell add on to the fact that I've read most of the interesting Naruto fanfics. On a side note, I only like fanfics where Naruto gets overpowered. IDK why though. :P **

_On with the chapter!_

_**Shatter**_

**Chapter Three, 64 Palms of Payback.**

_**Konoha, Chunnin Tournament**_

Two rows of contestants stood facing each other with Genmma standing in between. After glancing at the contestants he spoke, "The fight will go on till one side either is unable to continue, unconscious or surrenders. If I tell you to stop you must cease attacks immediately otherwise you will be disqualified. Does everyone understand the rules?"

After gaining nods from the prospect chunnins he said, "If that's the case, everyone except Naruto and Neji, please proceed to the competitors box."

Neji observed his opponent. He was wearing the same clothes that he wore during the exam earlier. However, something was different about him that he just couldn't put his finger on. The knuckle head ninja just seemed too…calm! After several moments of eyeing his opponent he commanded him, "Surrender, fate has decreed my victory. Give up now and be spared a cruel death."

Naruto smirked and commented, "Fate has also decreed that you use the byakugan to peep at girls in the hot springs." Earning some snickers from the crowd. "But on a serious note, fuck your fate. I should have been dead. My role in life is to **SHATTER FATE YOU LITTLE WORM! AND I WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HINATA. **Proctor, I'm ready."

After giving an approving node he declared, "Naruto versus Neji, start!"

The blonde stood there, not moving a single step. Everything about him seemed so still. Taking it as an insult, Neji lunged forward and came to an abrupt stop before declaring to the world(idiot), "You are with the range of my divination!"

Before he could strike, Naruto muttered, "**Way of Binding, Splitting Void."**

Neji rammed straight into the large white wall that appeared in front of Naruto. Feeling the kickback from his own force, he stumbled backwards, giving the opening Naruto needed to land his attack. For a split second, the boy smirked and whispered, "You are with the range of _my _divination."

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood in the clearing of a training ground. In front of him was a dummy provided but a strange guy wearing a green hat whom he came to know as Urahara Kisuke. Apparently, as pointed out to him by his instructor, the best way to teach him a lesson would be to do the exact same thing to do. Besides, he could finally put the dojutsu to use. He thought to himself, "Neji, I'm coming for you. _

_Flashback End_

Naruto started lashing out at Neji, striking his Tenketsus one by one. "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!" Everyone in the crowd was shocked but their disbelief quickly turned into cheers. Finally someone stood up to the bloody Hyuuga clan and soiled their pride. Hiashi went wide eyed at the thought that someone had stolen their techniques.

Mustering all the strength he had, Neji opened his eyes to face the perfectly still and stoic blonde. "How? You don't even have the Byakugan." That's when he stared straight into his eyes, eyes that were white with a black pinwheel revolving in it. "You…What the hell is that! That's…that's…"

The blonde went beside the motionless body and said, "That's payback bitch, 64 palms worth of it."

The proctor, who just snapped out of his shock announced, "Naruto Uzumaki, Winner!"

_**Kage Box**_

"Hokage, that boy is very peculiar, are you sure he doesn't belong to the Hyuuga clan?"

"Yes Kazekage, though I must say, he intrigues me. I didn't know he could pull of such a stunt."

"_Yes, very interesting indeed. Such a good host. Maybe his little dojutsu surpasses the sharingan." _The snake sannin inwardly grinned.

_**Audience Stand**_

A blonde girl could be seen with her mouth agape. One very lazy boy was sitting in his thinking pose while an Akimichi was munching down his chips at an even more ferocious pace. As Naruto walked past them, Ino screamed at him, "Naruto what was that! You just stole someone's clan secrets!"

Naruto glanced at her and replied, "I didn't. I simply practiced till exhaustion and developed it by myself. **Do not undermine my hard work fan-girl." **His voice was lace with malice towards Ino.

_**Stadium Arena**_

Sasuke was garnering a lot of attention from the crowd. He could hear murmurs about him, some being, _The uchiha boy is blind? How can he still fight? Or He's so brave to continue. Even That idiot is going to die. How is he going to stand up to Temari?_

He couldn't be bothered. The only thing that mattered was that his friends were safe. When the proctor called the match, he took in a few moments to observe his position before commanding, **"Cry, Suzumushi." **A shockwave of sound spread forward but before it could reach the intended target, Temari spread her fan to three moons and shot out a gust of wind, repelling the sound.

She smirked and commented, "I saw your little trick earlier. It won't work on me."

Sasuke retorted, "Very well, then you have forced me to put my training to use."

_Flashback_

"_All three of you need to master your zanpaktous to fight at full efficiency. But first, let me explain the different stages of these powerful weapons. They have three different forms. The first would be their sealed forms where they look like normal katanas. Their second form could vary but it's called Shikai and by saying the unique command phrase, its power can be brought out. One more thing, some swords have more than one command that vary from person to person. The last stage would be Bankai, but I doubt any of you could achieve that so soon so let's work on your Shikai first."_

_Flashback End_

_**Stadium Arena**_

"**Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko" **Sasuke leapt in the air and moved his sword in an arc, leaving faint after images of it. In a flash, the materialized and he plunged his sword downwards, commanding the metal shard army to attack. As they flew downwards at her, Temari smirked saying something about nothing different from panda girl and once against released a huge gust towards the metal rain. However, their course was unaltered. She was startled at her disability to knock them back. Realizing that she has no chance to escape, she braced herself for the worst, only to be held by warm arms that carried her away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke's stoic face. _"He saved me?" _With a slight blush on her face, she snapped her neck upwards and smashed her lips into Sasuke's.

He blushed. She just did the unimaginable. Sensing that she had been defeated she said, "Proctor, I surrender."

The stadium erupted into cheers followed by screams of enraged fan-girls. The couple slowly walked by to the stands, only to sit beside each other as if they were husband and wife. Sasuke was somewhat happy that he found a strong Kunoichi whom he respected and maybe even liked. When the next match was announced he diverted his attention(he can still sense energy and hear despite being blind) to the arena. He thought to himself, _"Sakura, be careful of Gaara."_

_**Stadium Arena**_

She was scared. Her knees buckled under her. In front of the pink haired girl was the container of the Ichibi. Not that she knew, but he still leaked out an enormous amount of demonic energy that unnerved her. However, her training kicked in and she went in to full battle mode, ready to face whatever obstacles that were put in front of her.

"_Watch me fight, Naruto, Sasuke. I will show that I can also protect the both of you for once."_

"You seem strong, mother wants your blood."

Cutting in between them, the proctor raised his hand and declared the start of the match. Trying to score the first strike, she immediately unsheathed her katana and said, **"Shoot to Kill, Shinso."**

Her blade extended forwards towards the red haired boy. The sand from his gourd instinctively formed a shield in front of him to block the attack, only to be scattered when the blade penetrated and pierced Gaara's left shoulder. He fell on the ground clutching his shoulder in pain.

"What is this liquid? This is **blood? I bled? AHHHHHEHHHHHHHGHHHHHH."**

The screaming boy writhed in pain before releasing a massive amount of sand. Soon he took the full form of Shikaku and towered over her. Using the sleep jutsu, he granted the Bijuu full control.

"**HAHAHAHA FINALLY I'M FREEEE. NOW WHO SHALL I KILL FIRST! HOW BOUT MISS LITTLE PINKY OVER THERE!"**

The combined forces of the sand and sound took this as the signal and began their attack. A sleeping genjutsu was cast on the audience and ninja's from every direction entered the village. The Konoha forces retaliated and soon an all-out war erupted. Ninja could be seen in battle at every location. Massive snake summons were tearing through the streets. The kazekage had revealed himself to be Orochimaru and set up a barrier, trapping him and the Hokage in it.

Utter chaos.

Sakura attacked the Shikaku with her extended blade, trying to penetrate the sand and get to Gaara. However, it proved too tough for her and she kept getting knocked back by wind jutsus. Realizing that she would have to use full strength to take it down, she activated _it. _

"**Bankai, Kamishini no Yari."**

This time, the blade extended quickly with amplified force and strength. Using her unsealed power, she swung it at the neck of the sand raccoon, knocking Gaara off it. Spotting his motionless body falling down, she jumped at him and kicked him in the gut, awakening him from his slumber. After taking in his surroundings, he realized that he had been over powered by somebody else and felt for the first time in his life, fear.

"No…STAY BACK. DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Sakura calmly strode towards him and sat down. After thinking for a moment, she finally spoke, "You know, I have a friend just like you. I found out during training that he holds the Kyuubi. All the villagers called him demon brat and gave him glares. Sad to say that even I did that in the past. Despite all the problems he faced, he still came out as a bright cheerful boy who always told me that he would protect all his friends. Even after Sasuke lashed out at him and insulted him by calling him dobe or weakling, Naruto still treats him as his friends. The reason is that he feels friendship and warmth with us, so" she held her open palm outwards to Gaara, "Do you want to be friends with us."

Gaara smiled. He leapt towards Sakura and caught her in an embrace. The emotionless killer started crying. He had found salvation.

_**Konoha, Uchiha District.**_

"Kabuto…what are you doing in my home ground?"

"My my, the blind Uchiha thinks he can stop me."

"I will stop you. All you have done is cause pain and suffering. I'm stronger then I was before. Prepare yourself."

"Well bring it on weakling."

"**Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki, Enma Korogi."**

Bright rings surrounded him and with a slashing arc he sent them flying and eventually they encircled the two of them. Kabuto looked around warily and prepared to defend himself. However nothing could prepare him for this. The rings started rotation before releasing a dark substance. The substances spread over a large area and soon it formed a large dome.

"_What is this? I can't see. I can't smell. I can't hear. I can't even sense chakra. Whatever this is, I hope Lord Orochimaru saves me. But for now I better hold him off." _Before he could draw his kunai, Sasuke flashed past him and sliced his head off. The dome dissipated and he sat on the ground, tired from fighting.

_**Stadium Roof Top.**_

Things weren't looking good for the Hokage. Orochimaru had revived the Nindaime and the Shoudaime. He was outnumbered and over powered. That damned barrier prevented any reinforcements from arriving. Or so he thought. Naruto had sensed something retarded like this might happen and had followed the Hokage. He kept himself concealed, wanting to strike at the right moment, which came in a few seconds.

Just as Orochimaru was about to impale Sarutobi, Kusanagi was deflected by the katana of the blonde. The snake sannin leapt backwards, surprised by this sudden development.

"_Interesting. I can take the dojutsu he possesses and kill the Hokage at the same time. A good deal."_

"Your time has ended. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will bring the wrath of the God's upon you for endangering my home and friends."

"Kukuku, is that so? Come at me then. I could use a fine host such as you."

Naruto flew into frenzy and charged at Orochimaru and attempted to decapitate him. The snake sannin ducked and punched Naruto backwards. After he got back up, he leapt straight at him again, only to be blasted to the side by a water dragon from the Nindaime. Before he could stand up, the Shoudaime used Mokuton jutsus to restrain him. Using it as a chance, Orochimaru's neck extended forward. He opened his mouth and bit down at the Jinchuukri's neck. After he was finished, a curse mark appeared.

"Kukuku, you don't have a chance to defeat me boy. But you will make a fine vessel."

"**Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."**

Orochimaru's world suddenly warped as he saw that the boy who was held by wood no longer existed in front of him. Suddenly a presence appeared next to his still extended neck. Seizing the chance, Naruto sliced downwards and cut it like sushi, forever ending the snake menace.

Sarutobi smiled as the two Hokages crumbled to dust while chorusing, "Thank you for saving us. Sorry for the trouble Sarutobi." The Hokage shook his head as he looked at Naruto.

"_One day Naruto. You will get the position to protect everyone."_

With the death of their master, the sound four let down the barrier and fled for their lives. Unfortunately before they could the ANBU tagged team them and put them into an eternal slumber. After a raging battle, the sound and sand forces retreated, knowing that they had been bested. The remaining Konoha ninja gathered around the roof as Sarutobi prepared to make a speech.

"My fellow ninja, this has been the most unfortunate incident. Civilians were injured. We lost some close friends and our forces are thinned. The village is torn up. However, do not despair. Like the phoenix that rises from the ashes we will rebuild and restore our village. And I would like to present to you, Naruto!" He raised Naruto's hand. "He saved my life. If it has not been for him, I would not be speaking to you today. He is the Savior of Konoha!"

The crowd erupted in applause at their hero. It would not be easy. But they know that they could restore what they once had. In some way Naruto had gave them something they hadn't felt in a long time.

_He gave them hope._

_**Ok that's it for this chapter. The next chapter won't have battles but it shall be fun *wink*. For those looking for a clue, look at the title of this chapter. Cya**_


	4. Chapter Four, Hyuuga Problems

**Popuman: Naruto suffers from Aizen Syndrome. Nuff said.**

**Congrats, next chappie arrived. No action but it's crucial to plot development.**

_On with the chapter!_

_**Shatter**_

_**Chapter Four, Hyuuga Problems**_

_**Konoha, Outside Hyuuga Compound**_

Naruto sighed. Somehow, attacking Neji with his own attack didn't seem so fun anymore. Not that he was in trouble, but he somehow evolved into a Nara and started muttering troublesome under his breath every five seconds. _"How the hell did I get into this?"_

_Flashback_

_The tired and drained Savior of Konoha was restoring his energy and emptying his wallet at Ichiraku's when he could suddenly feel glare so intense a kage would piss in their pants. He instantly froze up, not wanting to face whoever that was, friend or foe. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a girly scream while accidentally flinging his bowl of ramen backwards at the stranger. His neck snapped backwards to see what would be the picture of the month, the second strongest man in Konoha who was leader of the biggest clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, was covered in ramen and his clothes were stained with miso broth. Unable to contain his emotions, he burst out in laughter, only for the glare to intensify before he clammed up. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki, the Hyuuga council elders would like an audience with you. Please come at your latest convenience."_

_With that the clan head left while muttering over and over, something about "must not kill annoying brat."_

_Flashback End_

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Hi Hinata! Your father wanted me to meet the old cronies on your council." He gave Gai's good guy pose and his teeth shined. (eerie….)

Hinata blushed for a second before saying, "Naruto um…thank you for what you did. Neji is a lot nicer to everyone now." She pecked him on the cheek before retreating inside, leaving the poor boy lost and confused. "Troublesome…Pineapple head was right."

_**Hyuuga Council Room**_

"Naruto Uzumaki, please step into the center."

He was surrounded by tables with the elders positioned around him. A dim light shone above his head, making him the only one visible. This room eerily resembled the Konoha council room. _"Man, they really need to get some fresh ideas."_

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a council member who cleared his throat and spoke, "Naruto, it has come to our attention that you have learnt our techniques to only the Hyuuga clan are allowed to learn. I think that you st.."

He was interrupted by Hiashi who said, "Now now, I don't think the poor boy stole the techniques. Let's not come to conclusions without investigating. So, Uzumaki, please explain how you came to learn our techniques."

Naruto looked down for a second, before he stared at the council with white eyes that had a black pinwheel revolving in it. The members gasped for a moment before one of them cried out. "This is outrageous! He stole the Byakugan _and_ the Sharingan! The fact that he fused both makes him a threat to us all!"

Hiashi silenced them before speaking, "Could you please tell us how you came across such a peculiar dojutsu?"

"Yes Hiashi, I will answer your questions because you _respect_ me unlike some _certain_ people in this room" while he glared at the members attempting to burn holes in them, "Sasuke was infected with the curse mark, and I purged the parasite from his body. However, the mark had already stolen his Sharingan and by entering my body, it mutated and turned into this." While he pointed at his eyes, "Neat huh? I call it the **Genjitsugan( Reality Eye)**. With it I can see 360 degrees without a blind spot like you and I can see somewhat into the future and copy moves like the Sharingan. "

The council was in utter shock. No one had developed something that surpassed the two dojutsus of Konoha before and here was some brat showing it off to them. They needed to get their hands on him. One of them spoke up, "It has come to our attention that your eye has unintentionally copied our techniques and you are not guilty of stealing clan secrets. However, since you have possession of them, you must become part of our clan. We demand that you wed one of the main branch members, and we have decided that it shall be Hinata Hyuuga."

Unbeknownst to them, Hinata was listening in on the conversation. She blushed and awaited Naruto's reply. A wave of reisatu swept the room for a moment before Naruto replied, "No" Hinata started crying, she thought the blonde didn't want her. To say her heart wasn't broken into a thousand pieces would be lying. The boy continued, "I will not let you make decisions about her fate without asking her first. If you do so both dojutsus will be lost to Konoha." Naruto turned around and walked out, only to bump into Hinata outside. Because of sheer coincidence and crappy plot twists, he fell on top of her, smashing his lips into hers. Needless to say, she passed out.

_**Hinata's room**_

The clan heiress had finally stirred from her slumber. She looked around and everything was a blur but she made out that it was her room. Suddenly, she noticed a huge blot of orange sitting at her side. She quickly rubbed her eyes and saw that it was Naruto that was staring at her. After blushing she spoke up, "Um..sorry for fainting earlier..I..I…"

Naruto placed on a finger on her lip and shushed her. "Say no more Hinata, I have something to tell you that I couldn't for the past few months. On a mission, I almost died. I saw my life flashing in front of me. Many things that were sad, many things that were happy. My friends, the Old Man, then I saw you. Suddenly I realized how you felt. And I realized that I felt the same way too..so what I'm trying to say is.."

Before he could finish, Hinata snapped upwards and locked him in a passionate kiss while embracing him. What they didn't know was that every clan member was watching them wth the Byakugan. To make things worse, Hiashi, who was outside her room, spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "IT SEEMS THAT THE COUNCIL WILL BE SATISFIED BY THE TWO LOVEBIRDS RIGHT EVERYONE?" When the couple heard him, they froze up and started blushing, but deep down they were bursting with excitement because they had found happiness in each other.

_**Hotsprings**_

Earlier on, the two of them had decided to go on a date and since it was his first, he wanted to look his best so Naruto arrived at the hot springs to relax and freshen up. When he leaned his back against the wall, at 4 O' Clock position, he sensed someone standing at the boundary that separated male and female. It was an old man dressed in red with long white spiky hair. A tick appeared on Naruto's head. _"What if Hinata was taking a bathe?" _After careful consideration, he went to get dressed and walked towards the pervert with his sword un-sheathed. He positioned his sword at the old man's crotch area. Sensing danger, Jiraiya(if you didn't figure out by now, please jump off the closest building) turned around to see a livid black faced boy with his sword threatening to cut up hs manhood. "Ah this isn't what it looks like! I'm just errr researching! Yeah! I'm gathering material for my book. See?" He took out an Icha Icha paradise book and pointed at it.

"_THAT'S THE THING KAKASHI READS? TWO PEOPLE ARE GONNA DIE TODAY!" _

Naruto lifted his finger and pointed at the toad sannin and screamed, **"Way of Destruction, WHITE LIGHTNING!" **The lightning bolt narrowly missed the pervert's pride and joy. Quick as a flash, he bolted out of the hot springs with a very pissed off blonde hot on his trail. Needless to say, women who saw this spectacle immediately understood what was happening and joined in the pursuit. The Kunoichi in the crowd started flinging fireballs and thunder bolts at him, all narrowly missing except one which set his butt on fire. When he was cornered, the females cracked their knuckles and prepared for a smack down when he suddenly used **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning)**, and leapt over the wall on a toad. Just when he thought he lost them, in front of him was the boy from before. Naruto kicked him off the toad and girly screams could be heard all across Konoha. Sarutobi sat up when he heard the cry for help and thought, _"Jiraiya…more paper work for collateral damage. You're the only one more annoying than Naruto."_

_**Outside Hyuuga Compoud**_

Naruto, who had dressed in a black shirt and jeans, was here to pick up his date. In his hand he held a basket for their dinner. When Hinata walked out, he had a slight nosebleed. She wore a tight-fitting tank top which showed the clear outline of her body and a mini-skirt. When she caught him staring, she walked up to him and said, "Like what you see?"

He blushed for a moment before grabbing her hand and walked down the street. Further down the road, the passed by a tree which had an old man, who was stuffed, gagged and labled super pervert, tied to it with another man who wore a mask, labled super pervert apprentice, who were thinking the same thing, _"Blondes are scary. Never cross Naruto…ever!"_

Hinata saw them and giggled before turning to Naruto and said, "I'm guessing that's your little handiwork." After giving a nod, he led her to the top of the Hokage mountain and laid out a blanket on the grass. He set out the food and they started eating and having small talk. The white eyed girl was having the time of her life. She could hardly believe what was happening in front of her. It was like a dream come through. Her thoughts were disrupted when Naruto pulled her hand and brought her to a tree.

"Hey Hinata, let me teach you a trick. You can use chakra to blast and destroy something. First walk up the tree and blast all the chakra you can so that the tree breaks." Confused but not wanting to refuse, she walked up the tree and released a high amount of chakra but instead of doing anything she just fell off. Instead of hitting the ground, she arrived into the arms of her heavenly angel. She stared straight into his ocean blue eyes that showed her love.

"Hinata I…" He leaned in and kissed her. After locking tongues for a few minutes they let go and gasped for air. Naruto walked her home, his hand intertwined with hers. She gave him a peck on the cheek before running in.

It was a good day for our hero.

_**Next Day, Hokage Office.**_

The three genin from team 7, Kakashi and the old pervert were gathered in front of the Hokage. After glancing at them, he spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, the three of you have showed your capabilities during the invasion and you have proved your worth. Sasuke Uchiha, for purging the world of Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, I award you with this chunnin vest. Sakura Haruno, for saving the lives of many by subduing Gaara, I award you with this chunnin vest. And finally Naruto Uzumaki, for getting rid of Orochimaru and saving the life of this old man, I award you with this vest…and a mission to undertake. Can everyone but Naruto and Jiraiya please leave the room?"

After nodding, the three of them left, leaving the blonde and the old pervert behind. "The two of you are you are to go on an S-R…"

Naruto burst out, "WHY AM I GOING ON A MISSION WITH THIS PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT! I'M A SUPER PERVERT JIRAIYA!"

"THAT'S THE SAME THNG IDIOT!"

"TAKE THAT BACK! I HAVEN'T TAKEN REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY!"

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU! Jeez Naruto you can be so calm but so noisy sometimes. As I was saying, you are to go on an S-Ranked mission that involves getting rid of my greatest enemy."

This intrigued the both of them. Besides Orochimaru, who was the Hokage's greatest enemy? "I need you to find Tsunade to replace me so I don't have to deal with this _paper work_ anymore." The two of them face faulted and Naruto said, "You can count on me! I will bring her back! Believe it! Oh yeah and old man? There's something very important I must tell you."

Naruto walked forward and bent forward, whispering into his ear, "To get rid of the paper work, use Shadow Clones."

All was silent. The world seemed to slow down. Konoha sensed that something was amiss. Many galaxies away Darth Vader proclaimed that he sensed a disturbance in the force. Babies stopped crying and paid attention to their surroundings. Everyone in the village heard something that would never hear normally…a Hokage screaming out, "WHAT THE $%W^%*%&#(^Y(*&"

The due snickered before leaving. The blonde placed a note in Hinata's room before rushing to the main gate.

"Konoha, I will bring your new Hokage!"

_**Was that a good break from the action? Please review.**_


	5. Chapter Five, Kyoka Suigetsu Shatterd

**RANMACAT: I just luv your encouragement!**

**The all so predictable Tsunade arc has arrived! If I seem like I'm rushing, then yes I am. My aim is to get rid of the cannon arcs as quick as possible to get on with the plot that revolves around Naruto's development with that kind of power.**

_On with the chapter!_

_**Shatter**_

_**Chapter Five, Kyoka Suigetsu Shattered**_

**(A/N I'm skipping the fight with Itachi, Kisame and the jounins. You already know what happens.)**

**Konoha, Hyuuga Compound.**

To say that they were scared was an understatement. Many of them were on the edge. Even the almighty Hiashi seemed to be a little unnerved by the unsettling atmosphere that surrounded the clan house. Some started proclaiming that the end had arrived. Some distance away a certain pineapple head Nara was proclaiming how troublesome women were.

Somehow he felt like advising Naruto.

The two branch members that were guarding her felt like this duty would be worse than assigned to catch the infamous cat Tora. They could feel the malicious and devil like killer intent leaking from her room. The two of them came to a conclusion. Never piss a woman off, ever.

Especially Hinata Hyuuga.

"_He left? __**My **__Naruto left without telling me? And with that old pervert! To find some sannin who was rumored to have an enormous rack? HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY BYE! JUST THIS STUPID NOTE. Oh Naruto you are in such big trouble mister. I will torture you in ways that would put Anko to shame."_

An evil grin sprawled across her face. I pity the poor blonde.

_**Outside Random Hotspring that the author refuses to name**_

He was bored. Hell he wouldn't mind listening to Gai and Lee's genjutsu destroy everyone around him. The old fart spent more time peeping at women then focusing on their primary objective. Naruto knew he could break him into pieces without effort like he did to Orochimaru, but how the hell would he do it without losing his chance to find the next Hokage? He sighed. All of a sudden he tensed up as he felt someone watching him from a nearby tree. His head shifted and he saw a man wearing a black kimono like his and had well kempt brown hair. The gaze that went through his glasses seemed to pierce through the blonde.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The man jumped off the tree and he sailed downwards gracefully. When he landed, he pushed up his glasses and stared at Naruto.

"Who I am is unimportant, however, I know something about you that your companion has been keeping for you."

Naruto's eyes widened and his glare intensified.

"_I have his attention now. Good."_

"Here, read this and take this sealing scroll. All will be explained." After tossing the items over, he disappeared from sight.

"_What's this? This book is…about the Namikaze family tree? I wonder what it has to do with me. Let's see, Arashi, blah blah blah not important and oh Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. That first name seems familiar. Oh they had a son and his name was…WHAT THE HELL! ME? I WAS THEIR SON? WHY DIDN'T THEY COME LOOKING FOR ME? THEY SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! Old man you are so lucky you're dead. Otherwise you would see me destroy your collection one page at a time. But wait, that name still seems to bug me. Hmm, lemme think, Minato, Minato, who the hell was Minato. Oh hey there's a picture of him. This…it's not possible! Minato Namikaze was the fourth hokage but that makes me? Dad…why? Is my Mother alive? Maybe she could tell me why he sealed the damned fox in me? Wait, isn't the Toad Sage my father's teacher? He…abandoned me."_

Tears dribbled down his cheek. All this time, he thought he was alone. The villagers sent him glares for something he didn't do. He could only watch as his precious people got hurt. And the one person who could help, he didn't fucking bother. Naruto wasn't angry. He was livid.

_Moments later_

Jiraiya stepped out of the Hot springs after a successful research excursion. He giggled to himself at that thought. When he exited he expected to have some remark about him being a pervert. He didn't care much though, at least the boy was giving him attention. Not everyone gets what they expect. The blonde was reading a scroll under a tree, sitting with his legs crossed. When he caught sight of the sannin, he glared at him. A glare so intense that Jiraiya could have sworn that daggers were flying out.

"Oi brat let's go."

"Whatever." Naruto took up his belongings and followed behind him, still reading the scroll.

_**Road to next town**_

Jiraiya was somewhat unnerved. What caused the sudden change in the boy? He certainly didn't do anything to piss him off to that extent. The man couldn't stand being ignored any further and suddenly came to a stop, only for Naruto, who was still reading the scroll, to pass by him without caring. The great Jiraiya wouldn't be put down like that! His ego was far too big. He reached out and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned around and glared at him. Jiraiya was somewhat shocked by what he saw, the boy had tears in his eyes. The sorrow that radiated from him was almost palpable.

"What?"

"Hey kid do you want to…"

"Not interested."

He shook off his hand and continued walking, focused only on the scroll.

"_Dear lord what have I done?"_

_**Random town**_

Whilst Jiraiya was off doing who knows what at God knows where, Naruto could be seen in some open field practicing his latest technique. He wasn't tired, but the usage of chakra required was low and thus the control was insanely hard for him to nail down. Using the items and the instructions from the scroll, he continued practicing and practicing till he managed to perform it once. For once after his depressed bout, he cheered for joy inwardly. He tried it again and again, but he realized that the timing wasn't perfect yet, he still fell short.

"_Nothing practice can't fix though."_

After extended periods of practice, he fell asleep in his room. Jiraiya who had returned from his spying excursion saw the boy who was asleep. When they first began the trip, he was so peaceful when he slept, occasionally murmuring Hinata, making the sannin giggle. But now he looked to be so in pain, like he couldn't do anything. Tears started to form unconsciously. Naruto started screaming incoherent words but Jiraiya could make out a phrase that shocked him till no end.

"_Dad…Why me?"_

It was then that he realized that Naruto had found out. About his heritage, that his father sealed the Kyuubi in him and that his useless God-Father did nothing to help him.

"_I feel like shit right now."_

_**Bar**_

The toad sannin had received info about his former team-mate and arrived to a sight of her drowning in sake while her assistant looked at her worriedly.

"Oi Tsunade!"

"_That's the one?"_

"Jiraiya? I wasn't *hic* expecting you here. And who *hic* might that brat over there be?"

Before Jiraiya could say anything, Naruto intervened as he realized this was one of those bitches that could have helped but didn't.

"Naruto _Namikaze_ is my name. I am here to take you back to be hokage." Under his breathe he mutted, "_bitch"_

"_Namikaze? That means he's!"_

She leapt forward to hug him but before she could he drew his leg backwards and released his force, kicking her through the wall. Jiraiya was shocked.

"Brat! Why the hell did you do that!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANTED **T**O A**SK YO**U!"

Kyuubi chakra started to encase him like it died in the mission at wave.

"What do you mean?"

"**THE TWO OF YOU LEFT ME TO ROT WHILE YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING. WHEN I WAS CHASED BY VILLAGERS, WHEN THEY ATTACKED ME IN MY HOME AND WHEN I FAILED THE EXAM, WHERE THE FUCK WERE THE BOTH OF YOU HUH? WRITING PORN TO FULFILL WHAT YOU CAN'T HAVE? AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND OVER THERE JUST DROWNED HER ASS IN SAKE EVERYDAY! YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE THIS SHIT? HELL NO!"**

Naruto sensed that he was losing control. He hated them, but he knew he had to bring back a hokage. So he stormed out of the bar to try and calm himself.

_**Open Field**_

He laid down on the grass, still somewhat pissed had he not come up with a theory.

"_Think about Hinata! Think about HInata! Think about Hinata!"_

Suddenly he felt two very ominous presences approach him. He snapped upwards to see two men wearing black cloaks that were adorned with red clouds. The first one had brownish hair and onyx eyes. On his head was a konoha headband only it had a slash across it. The other gravity defying hair and blue skin. A massive sword was strapped to his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come with us."

"No thanks."

"You will come with us whether you want to or not."

"Let's just cut his legs and be done with it already Itachi."

"Shut up and listen for once Kisame."

Itachi stared into the blonde eyes before saying, "Sharingan!"

His eyes turned red with a black pinwheel spinning around it.

"_Shit! If that's Itachi he has that Tsukuyomi technique. Even with his Genjitsugan, I can't hope to fight against an advanced Sharingan technique! I need to use my Shikai fast!"_

They said in unison, **"Tsukuyomi!/Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."**

To their surprise, they both flew backwards as their illusions collided with such force that neither side won. Itachi stood up with a bleeding eye, much to Kisame's disdain.

"_This brat is stronger than he lets on. He must have used his own Genjutsu and the two canceled out causing Itachi to be out of the picture for now. Well whatever, more fun for me when I suck him dry."_

Kisame smirked before charging at the boy who was still getting up. Naruto barely managed to block when the mighty forced of Samehada rammed against him. He managed to stand his ground but had difficulties managing. Once again Kisame lunged at him, attempting to overpower him with sheer force. Sensing his chance, Naruto went for a low blow and wanted to stab him but Kisame kicked him away, showing that he had more battle experience. At this time, Sasuke arrived on the scene.

"Naruto what happened here. I head from some ANBU that some clowns who dispatched Kakashi were after you."

"Ugh my gut hurts. Oh hey Sasuke, nice to see you. Do you mind living out your lifelong dream of killing your brother? I'm kinda having enough problems with this guy already. "

Sasuke gave a nod before running to Itachi's location.

"Brat, give up, in kenjutsu I win you hands down."

Naruto smirked, before drawing his trump card. He threw multiple three pronged kunai around Kisame.

"A ninja once told me that there were 8 vital points I could strike to kill someone. Guess what, I'm taking out all of it."

Sasuke charged to where Itachi was and could sense him getting up. When Itachi saw Sasuke, his eye widened at the realization that his little brother was blind.

"Foolish brother, how can you defeat me when you're blind? I bet you don't even have enough hatred to fuel your power. You're weak like the rest of the clan. I shouldn't have spared you back then."

Sasuke stood stoic awhile before speaking, "Itachi, when I kill you today, it won't be out of hatred, it's because you hurt my friends. I'm sorry brother, I have to protect them."

"**Bankai, Tsuishiki Enma Korogi."**

Glowing rings spewed forth from his sword. They spun around and encircled them before encasing the brothers in a black dome. Itachi looked around, or rather tried to. Even with his Sharingan, he was blind in his brother's domain. He could not hear or sense anything. His abilities were limited in here. Then he felt a pain at his arm as he felt a slash. Another piercing pain hit him as his ribs were broken. In a last ditch plan, he randomly shot out Amateresu flames. They flew everywhere and to Itachi's delight they consumed the dome at the same time.

Seeing his bankai fade away was not a good thing for him, but he realized just as much that simple blindness would not stop someone like Itachi.

"I see you have gained some strength brother, but your hatred is not enough."

He stood up, drew his kunai and dashed at him, colliding with his katana. They moved at such speed that any onlookers could only see the sparks from the metal. After a while they finally came to a standstill.

"You are wrong *pant* brother. It is not hate that *pant* gives power. When I lost my *pant* eyes it was then that I could truly see. This is the end, good bye."

"**Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko."**

Sasuke leapt into the air and formed a hundred blades before plunging every single one of them at Itachi. Though most of them missed, several of them impaled him to the ground. He landed next to the motionless but still living body.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"It's our accursed bloodline that clouds our vision, giving us false illusions of power. That is why a few years ago our clan attempted to overthrow the Hokage forcing my hand on them, for the village was more important. But I chose to spare you in hopes you would be different. Seems I was right."

He smiled before coughing out blood. Finally, he closed his eyes, the last of his life fading away.

"Thank you brother…good bye."

Sasuke let a tear loose as he broke down and screamed to the heavens. He lost his brother, but at least he knew the truth, and that he still had precious people who would care about him.

_Back with Naruto_

Kisame was baffled at why the jinchuukri had randomly scattered kunai around him. He simply brushed it off before lunging at him only to see a yellow flash go by him. Blood started spilling out from his skin and he realized that he had been cut.

"_What's that jutsu? Why can't I sense any chakra in it?"_

He continued to be pummeled around as if he was in a pinball machine. In what seemed to be an eternity, the attacks finally ceased with Naruto holding his blade at the shark man's neck. He would have attacked, but he lost his sword minutes ago.

"End it kid, I admire your skill and submit. But before I go, tell me what was that you used."

"Fine. I used my father's signature move, Hiraishin no Jutsu."

His eyes widened before his head was separated from his body, effectively ending his life. Naruto feel on the grass, exhausted from fighting against an S-Class ninja. At this point, Sasuke had walked over and layed beside him.

"Dobe."

"Bastard."

They let out a chuckle and there was an awkward silence.

"What happened to your brother?"

"I killed him. But I found out that he was a good guy after all. Now that I think of it, his death wasn't so bad. I had a feeling that's the way he wanted to go. What about you, I sense that you're feeling extremely depressed right now."

"I found out about my parents today. Turns out I'm the fourth hokage's son and people still attacked me while my god parents didn't do shit. At least I have a friend by my side."

"Hey don't forget everyone back home, especially your little girlfriend that you never told us about."

"So you know huh?"

"Being blind has its advantages."

"Like what."

"Hearing you two playing on top of the hokage mountain."

Naruto blushed before replying, "Yeah, that part of my life is good."

"Yeah let's enjoy things while we can."

From afar a man was watching the two friends chat. A malicious grin spread across his face.

"Yes, enjoy while you can. You won't be able to for long."

**If you don't know who that is, you're an idiot. Anyways, the after cannon plot is finally kicking in. The next chapter will be more plot related so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter Six, THree Year Fallout

**I would like to clarify that although they have a zanpaktou it doesn't mean their physical abilities have improved. So they aren't going to shunpo everywhere.**

_On with the chapter!_

_**Shatter**_

_**Chapter Six, Three Year Fallout**_

_**Konoha Gates**_

Somehow sannin didn't seem to be such a valuable title at the moment, at least to our two individuals who had snuck right under their noses back to their "lovely" village with the body of Kisame and Itachi in tow. Add that to the fact that they were just genin. One had to wonder about the usefulness of Jiraiya's spy network if this was the extent of his tracking skills.

"Man I hate guard duty. Nothing interesting ever happens."

"Yeah I hear ya man. This is chasing Tora all over again."

"I seriously wish something special ha.."

"Is that?"

"It is! But who are they carrying?"

"Holy crap….Itachi…."

Just then the duo walked up to the guards and presented their documentation papers before strolling right in, ignoring their gaping mouths. As they walked through the streets of Konoha, many were giving them either glares, stares or pure shock. Though the glares were directed at Naruto. Many shinobi that recognized the corpses were in a state of utter shock, not knowing what to make of the situation. Should they be happy that two S-Class criminals were no longer a threat? Or fear that it was the demon brat and his blind uchiha friend that did it, showing that they were growing too strong.

Idiots.

When they arrived at the tower they scaled the walls, not wanting to pass the administrative barriers. After leaping through the window and giving a fright to the hokage who was fighting his greatest opponent, they through the bodies on the ground making a thud sound.

"Those two! Aren't they?"

"Yes they are, now can me and Sasuke collect our bounties _Hokage?"_

Sarutobi frowned. Naruto always called him old man. Something must have happened while he was on the mission. Why the heck was Sasuke with him anyway?

Sasuke cleared his throat before speaking, "I will take my leave if there's nothing else. I don't want to interrupt your '_talk_'." And he promptly left the room without giving the Hokage a chance to ask what he meant.

"Naruto what does he mean by talk? And where are Jiraiya and Tsunade?"

"Those two failures will be returning whenever they can get off their sorry asses."

"Don't call them that. They are your…"

He was cut off by Naruto. "I know who they are _Hokage_. And I know you didn't tell me either. I can only hope I knocked some sense into them earlier after that little kick that sent her flying. As for our talk, it's about this." He took out the signature three pronged kunai and flashed it at the Hokage, before disappearing.

"_Damnit, why do these things keep happening? Kushina, wherever you are, I hope he doesn't find you. He could kill you for abandoning him seeing as things are bad as they seem right now."_

_**Hokage Mountain**_

He was pissed beyond reason that he had people who are supposed to care for him but apparently they either couldn't be bothered or worse off, no one even told him they existed to begin with. All this time, he thought he was alone. When he was attacked by a mob when he was younger, he could remember what they said, it made him so afraid.

_Flashback_

_A group of villagers wielding rusty knives were hot on his trails, all with the same goal, to burn the demon brat and end what the fourth had started. Luckily for Naruto, being the natural born prankster he was, could escape with ease._

_But it seemed fate didn't shine on him that day as for some reason they had managed to corner him. Slowly, one by one, they drew closer. Each step they take signified his countdown to his death. That is until one of them said, "Your parents probably abandoned you after seeing that their son was a demon! You should rot and die alone!"_

_That's it. They officially shoved him off the edge. Considering that he was on the brink of insanity, that one remark really drove him nuts. He could unleash the Kyuubi unknowingly and doom them all to fuck-dom._

_And he did._

_Flashback End_

He shuddered at that thought and once more vowed not to use that demonic chakra.

"Seems like you have a lot on your mind boy."

"You! The man from earlier! Who the heck are you?"

"Now now, let's not doing anything rash shall we? First I will tell you what I want to say, and if you accept I will tell you my name. Deal?"

"_He seems to be interested. I should be able to sway him."_

Naruto made his thinking pose before replying, "Fine, but I don't trust you."

"Seeing as you are so upset over your _superiors_, I am offering you a chance to train with me."

"Oh? And what do you gain from this?"

"Nothing much. Entertainment definitely. You seem to be a very…interesting individual to say the least."

"Training? For how long? And train in what?"

"Oh just three years. I promise that you will come out to be a very powerful shinobi much like your father."

Naruto snarled at him and replied, "Fine, let me think about it."

"Go ahead. Your girlfriend is coming so I'm going to leave. But if you decide to come meet me after your '_talk_'."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes were cupped from behind.

"Na-ru-to." She said in a playful voice. "Who am I?"

"Oh I don't know. But would you happen to know where is my favorite Hyuuga clan heiress?"

"You won't be saying that for long."

He spun around and caught her in an embrace, at the same time he observed his surroundings and found that the man had whisked away to who knows where. When he let go of her, he stared straight into her eyes and to her shock, he found her in tears.

"Hinata…what's wrong?"

She stared away for a second, as if deciding on her course of action. He pulled her back and locked his gaze with her, as if saying 'You're not getting out of telling me'

"Naruto…You didn't tell me goodbye when you were leaving. Couldn't you just say bye to me? I was…so worried!"

She broke down in tears and started bawling hysterically. He pulled her closer to him and locked her in a hug and started stroking her silky hair.

"There there my princess, don't be scared. Naruto is never going to leave you alright?"

"Ok…"

Just then, an ANBU arrived. "Naruto, the Hokage requests your presence."

"_Damn I wanted more time. Oh well."_

"Hinata, goodbye."

He let go off her and sailed downwards to the rooftop of the hokage tower and entered through the window to see two very pissed off sannins. Deciding to piss them off further, he jumped in and greeted them kakashi style.

"Yo!"

Tsunade looked like she could burst at any moment. "Don't yo us! Where the hell did you go? And my head still hurts from your attack. Why did you do that anyway?"

Naruto started tapping his finger on his chin and said, "Hmmm, let's see? You know I can't think of 1000 reasons to do that. But I could think of 999! I have reason enough to do that to all three off you. Do you barely even know the hell I went through? Were you there? If you weren't then where the hell were you?"

"Naruto…"

"Shut up, I'm not done yet. And you, sake? Are you serious? You left your grandson for sake? That's it? Real good excuse you have there. Gee thanks for being there whenever I needed you. I really appreciated the help in ALL those years right."

"I can explain I…"

"Enough, I couldn't be bothered to hear your excuses. Matter of fact, you abandoned me. As for you perverted bastard, I can see that you're far worse. It seems like you arrive here quite often. Was it so hard to find me for just 5 mins rather than peep at some random hot spring? What? Is some book more important?"

"No you don't understand I…"

"Can it. I'm not listening. And you _Hokage. _You knew! At least you could have told me! But no! You just had to keep it a secret for who knows what! All of you have disappointed me severely. I speak for my parents when I say that they would be turning in their graves. Whatever, you know what? I quit. Enough of this bullshit."

He concealed his presence and disappeared through the window, leaving a very shocked hokage and his students.

"Teacher…Was he maybe right? Have we failed? Not only as ninja but as human beings?"

"Maybe Tsunade, I can't say for sure for I feel like a failure too. Jiraiya please track him down and follow him. I hate to think of the power he might unleash in his fury."

"Um, old man, do you want to tell him about Kushina?"

"No! At least for now. He is already mad enough. We should tell him when the time is right."

He was fuming. If you stared closely enough you could see steam rising from his head. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was to get rid of all this fear and leave this wretched place. It was then he remembered the man's words. Deciding to do what was best for him, he headed towards the gates to find the man already there waiting for him.

"Ah I see you have taken me up on my offer."

"I have reasons, what they are I won't say. For now, lead the way."

As they walked out the guard tried to stop them and asked where they were going but where greeted with a blow to the face that knocked them out. With that, the two figures disappeared into the horizon, never to be seen again in a long time.

_**Hokage Office, 3 days later.**_

"I will not brand him a missing ninja! And my word is final as the Godaime and you will respect my commands."

"You fail to see the point we are trying to put across. He seems to be highly unstable after your little "incident" and could unleash the demon he is!"

"Know your place Homura! You are but an adviser that I can be rid of in a second. That kind of attitude is just what drove him away in the first place. Do you people have no bloody shame?"

The two advisors didn't like this at all. But they had no choice in the matter. If they had the demon brat would have been long gone and have that powerful sword of his put in the hands of a more capable shinobi. But to them the Hokage was foolish and decrypted and wouldn't listen to them. Strangely enough it didn't occur to them once they that were just that.

_**Konoha Gates**_

"It's good to finally be back home! And I can see that son of mine, finally! I wonder how he's doing? How would he react to find out 'm still alive? Oh I just can't wait!"

The guards started whispering to each other when they say her.

"Hey, whose that?"

"Don't you know? That's the Yodaime's wife!"

"Uzumaki Kushina? Wasn't she dead?"

"That's what I though too. Maybe this job is making us delusional."

"Hello boys, here are my papers and if you excuse me I will be leaving."

As she walked through the streets many people were gazing at the red head, some who instantly recognized her were wondering what witch craft brought her back to life. Others found her familiar but couldn't think about who she was. When she entered the Hokage office, she saw Tsunade dealing with stacks of paperwork.

"Hiya Tsunade!"

Her neck snapped upwards at the person who called her. When she saw that it was Kushina she rushed forward and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you Kushina!"

"Same to you. Now I was wondering where my son is?"

"Heh heh…you see…."

_**Unknown Location.**_

"You have yet to tell me your name, master."

"Ah yes, how rude of me."

He pushed up his glasses before speaking.

"My name is Aizen, Aizen Sosuke."

**Personally I didn't like this chapter but I guess it was essential.**


	7. Chapter Seven, Love

**Daniel 29: I never said who was the previous owner *wink* **

**Ugh this chapter is going to be painful to write, for what I have planned out. I just hate bashing Hinata, well not really bashing, just read. One thing I need to clear up is that compared to the others he is still God like. He could probably pawn the whole village if he wanted to. Yeah I just have thing with overpowering Naruto. **

_On with the chapter!_

_**Shatter**_

_**Chapter Seven, Love**_

Kushina Uzumaki could only watch as her son re-entered the village after going missing for three years. It took every ounce of effort not to run forward and embrace him after not seeing Naruto for practically his whole life, but that was her fault. She had thought that he would be well taken care off, seeing as he practically kept their deaths at bay and was the son of a hero.

Oh she is so wrong.

When her son had the demon sealed in him, the Uzumaki clan deemed him un-safe so as to say that they didn't want to endanger the heir of their country, the Whirlpool Country. They had separated them, thinking that once she was away from him, eventually she would bear another and forget her first. Little did they know that it was the very thing that kept her from wedding to another and moving on, for who she was supposed to move on from was still alive. How could she do such a thing, especially to her own son?

Imagine her shock when she found out what happened to him

_Flashback 3 years ago_

"_So Tsunade where's my son?"_

"_Oh he went on a mission with ANBU and won't be coming back for some time." She could only hope that the lie would go on long enough so that Naruto would return from his vacation on time._

"_Right…" She walked away disappointed but her hope was not dampened. At least she thought her son would return._

_Keyword being thought._

_Flashback 1 year ago_

"_Tsunade, it's been two years. Exactly WHAT mission is he on that makes him leave for such extended periods?"_

"_Kushina I…I" The slug princess couldn't do it. To tell the painful truth about Naruto. The words were at the tip of her mouth but they daren't leave. Impatient and pissed, she grabbed her by the collar and threatened, "Tell me WHERE and WHAT happened to me son before I commit treason!"_

_Just then the toad sannin intervened and spoke, "Drop Tsunade first. I guess I will explain for her."_

"_Naruto has…gone missing."_

"_Gone missing? What do you mean gone MISSING?"_

"_We don't know. Shortly before you arrived we just couldn't find him."_

"_WHY! WHY DID HE DISAPPEAR? CARE TO EXPLAIN?"_

"_He…found out about his heritage. I don't know how but he did. Eventually he put two and two together and figured that the two of us were supposed to be there for him but we weren't." The two of them stared solemnly at the ground, ridden with guilt._

"_And pray might I ask why you weren't there when I asked you to?"_

"_Kushina you must understand I couldn't handle Dan and Nawaki's death. And Jiraiya had his spy network to deal with." She sighed before continuing. "It was the rude wakeup call Naruto gave me that showed me what I was doing was wrong. If not for him I wouldn't have become the Hokage."_

"_And so he achieved so much and you idiots did nothing. That's basically what happened right?"_

"_Yes, and the worst part is that he blames everyone that abandoned him or didn't tell him, and that included that teacher. Imagine the rage he'd feel when he realizes that you're still alive but weren't at his side._

_Flashback End_

He knew this would happen.

When he entered his former home, all he received were glares. He heard someone say something about a demon brat that shouldn't have returned. Many were too afraid of him to openly show their distaste, but he knew that deep down inside they hated him all the same.

He didn't understand why he returned. There was nothing left for him, except for Hinata. But he could always sneak in and visit her. It wouldn't have been a problem. Perhaps he wanted to show his strength. Or he was seeking some answers.

Maybe he just felt lonely.

Strangely enough, the term "Feeling more lonely in a crowd." Seemed to apply to him. Everywhere people were avoiding him. The hate he felt made he feel even more alone. With his disappearance word probably got out that he was the demon container. Maybe Hinata wouldn't want to be with him anymore. He could understand that. Nobody ever wants a demon.

But still if it wasn't Hinata exactly who was watching him?

All he saw was some flowing red hair that seemed to reflect sunlight. He never got to see her face, though he felt that she was connected to him somehow, yet he couldn't place his finger on it. Then an ANBU arrived on the scene.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage requests your presence immediately."

"She can go fuck off. Tell her that in the exact quote."

"You have to come with me whether you want to or.."

Naruto disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him. He grabbed the man by his neck and smashed his face against the ground, smashing the mask apart. As he walked away he stopped and said, "Don't fuck with me, Kakashi."

_**Training Ground**_

After the emotional scene a while ago, he decided to go somewhere he could get peace and quiet. This time he felt two different figures following him. He couldn't be bothered with them. Probably some idiot ANBU that Tsunade sent. The only warning he got for a possible attack was this.

"**Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"**

A girl with blue hair appeared as a blur and flew so fast towards him that she looked like a missile to any bystander, too bad Naruto wasn't one. She appeared as slow as a snail to him, but that's only because he activated his enhanced senses. His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Hinata…

"_I knew it…"_

He grabbed her wrist that held her weapon and slammed her to the ground. Not letting go, he spun around like a tornado and flung her into the air. As she fell from the sky, he muttered the incantation.

"**Carriage of thunder. Bridge of spinning wheel. With light divide this into six! Way of Binding! Six Rods of Prison Light!"**

Six yellow rods pierced into the sides of Hinata, binding her in place. Realizing that she was beaten, she hung her head in shame, awaiting the possible end.

He walked forward slowly. Why did she attack him? Was it because he was the demon child? The one who never told her? The liar about his origins? He didn't know. And he dreaded to find out. Naruto placed his hand on her chin raising her head so that her eyes stared into his.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Why…why did you attack me?"

"You left! You left and you didn't bring me with you! Worst off you didn't tell me! Did you know how heartbroken I was? I thought that maybe you died! Or that organization captured you. I was so scared!" She started crying loudly, much to the dismay of Naruto.

"_So it's not because of the Kyuubi? Somehow…I feel relieved. At least it's not because she thinks I'm a demon."_

He released the spell. She leapt forward and tried to strike him and to her shock, it connected. A black butterfly painted itself over its striking point, showing that it was the target for the killing blow. However, what she didn't expect was when he wrapped his arms around her and started crying to himself. His hands went up and down her hair, aching for the feel of it. She noticed his sorrow and started crying with him and tightened her grip on him.

_Several moments later_

"And that's why I wasn't here for the last three years, it pains me when you do."

He was sitting against the tree with her snuggling on his chest. Now he knew why he returned. He came back for her and only her. Iruka too, but mostly her. All the memories and times they spent together just warmed his heart. Her new physique was very appealing to him. He couldn't help but stare at her, wondering what three years did to change her so drastically. She caught him staring and said, "Like what you see?" When he realized he was caught he blushed intensely.

Good things weren't meant to last.

Tsunade and a big group of ANBU arrived on the scene, glaring at the couple.

"Naruto Uzumaki, report to the council room or you will be taken by force."

"Fine, seeing that Hinata is here I will make an exception."

_**Council Room**_

_**(A/N Most awesomest scene ever.)**_

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have disappeared from the village for three years. Had it not been for the interference of the Hokage, you would have been declared a missing ninja. Now we ask you, care to explain where and why you disappeared?

"No you can't ask."

"You will give respect to the council!"

"Respect is earned, not given."

Haruno Sakuma stood up and slammed the table, hoping to flaunt her authority.

"How dare you speak to us in such a manner!"

"Let me ask you the same thing, how dare you speak to me in such a manner?"

"Insolent bug! We can crush you in seconds! Know your place!"

"Actually if you noticed, thousands of chakra signatures are disappearing all over the place, shinobi and civilian."

"What does this mean! Explain!"

At this moment, the door was kicked opened. The council members stood up to witness the most gruesome scene that they have ever come across, blood was splattered everywhere. Dead bodies littered the ground. Buildings were set on fire. And the one who kicked down the door was soaked in blood.

"Lord Naruto, the city has been purged. Lady Hinata and the clans have been spared but everyone else has been slaughtered. What are your orders?"

Council Member Haruno had a morbid look on her face.

"Sakura! My angel…What on earth are you doing!"

"Correction, I am not your daughter anymore, _Mother_. And to answer your question, Lord Naruto has ordered that Konoha be razed to the ground."

Tsunade was horrified. Not only because the village was being utterly destroyed, but it was Naruto who did it.

"Good job Sakura, now slay the two elders, Danzo and the entire civilian council. Leave the clan heads alive. Clan heads, you're alive because you have been merciful in the past. Leave this desolate place now. I have nothing further to say."

The end of Konoha had come. Naruto stood upon the Hokage monument and shouted.

"FOOLISH HUMANS! YOU HAVE TREATED ME LIKE A DEMON IN THE PAST. YOU SPAT ON MY NAME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE! I TAKE IT BACK! SEE YOU IN HELL!"

He turned around and stared at a nearby tree.

"You can come out now."

To his surprise, it was the same red head woman that was following him before. She had green eyes and was wearing purple dress.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto, why have you done this? How could.."

"I did this because they told me I was a demon. So me and my two friends showed them how demon we could be. One was called the blind boy. The other was called the banshee. They have destroyed Konoha with me for all their sins. Now I ask you again. Who are you?"

"Naruto…My name is Kushina Uzumaki?"

His neck snapped forward. The grip on his sword tightened till blood flowed out. Anguish could be seen in his eyes when the revelation hit him. All this time, his mother was alive, but she was like all the others.

"**You're the same like everyone. You abandoned me! BANKAI!"**

**Too bad, wait till next time to see his bankai. Yes I made it up it's a fiction so woo. I wonder what happened to those who were spared? Well, just wait. **


	8. Hiatus

First of all I want to apologize to those who read my story. It was a good concept to some but I executed it poorly and like one reviewer said I rushed it. Actually I need to thank him because I took the time to think and realized all the mistakes that I made. So I'm putting the story to a halt and am going to remake it the near future. But don't expect it too soon because I'm working on another story. This time the chapters are going to be longer and released less frequently so that I have time to receive feedback.


End file.
